Haze
by ocoa
Summary: "He smells the coffee before it was set onto the table. It was uncharacteristic in the club setting, and pulled him into sobriety." Warnings: Abuse, mention of sex, depression, mention of date-rape drugs (Looking Glass series #5)


**Was wondering if I should have even posted this. In the end I decided on Reborn, although their relationship may not necessarily be what you think it would be. If any of you want someone else, let's say, Byakuran (who is actually leading, I would probably actually write that), just post a review and I'll post it on my AO3 account (link in my profile). If you want a redemption Arc for the Guardians or I don't know, Giotto, make a review, or PM me. I hope you enjoy, or actually I don't, because the journey isn't over.**

 **Warnings: Abuse ahead.**

* * *

The burn of liquor fizzed down his throat. Vaguely he can hear the heavy bass beats of dance music, and see the technicolored lights flash in his vision. He glanced back, see his Sensei letting his hands wander down the curves of a girl. He doesn't feel pained, just...floaty.

He sipped at the drink his Sensei got him, feels himself sinking deeper into a stupor.

A body pushes in between him and the next seat. A low baritone voice catches his attention, distinguishable even under the haze of drunkenness.

"Hey Fon," the bartender nodded back. "Give me the usual."

He thinks there was banter exchanged, but only finds himself slipping into a haze again with the calming lilt of the bartender's voice mixed into the stranger's gravelly tone. He sips at his drink, remembering that his Sensei told him not to speak, and only to drink, to wait for him. He smells the coffee before it was set onto the table. It was uncharacteristic in the club setting, and pulled him into sobriety. He glances up and sees that intelligent black eyes are focused upon him.

"You with someone?" Tsuna gave a cursory glance to where he last saw Sensei, only to find the spot empty. He trailed his eyes to the toilets, sees the girl lead Sensei to the toilets eagerly. The stranger's eyes almost turn hard. "Your girlfriend?" Tsuna shook his head. Was it counted as talking to someone if he didn't speak a word. "Your boyfriend then." He shrugged.

The stranger watched him carefully, before he smirked. Tsuna reached out for his drink, but the stranger pushed it back to the bartender and ordered something. Soon, a cup of water was set in front of him, and the stranger placed a paper into Sensei's drink. Whatever the result was, it made the stranger angrier. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Oi, Collonello, I'm taking a break. Ask Lal to take over." There was a static that was decipherable only to the stranger, and he replaced his walkie talkie. It was only then did Tsuna realise the stranger was wearing a standard guard uniform. "Drink the water." He ordered primly, before his scowl deepened when Tsuna shook his head. He could see gears turning in the guard's head. "That guy doesn't allow you to drink anything that's not from him?"

Tsuna didn't answer.

Suddenly he felt his arm being pulled back, dragging his whole body out of the seat. He can smell Sensei, with the hint of sweat and chokingly sweet perfume. The grip on his wrist is tight, and he almost flinches at the pain.

"I told you not to talk to anyone." He growled. Tsuna can't look away, it would only make Sensei more angry.

"Sorry.." He whispers, wondering if he can be heard over the music.

His arm was almost pulled out his socket as Sensei drags him out of the club, and throws him into the car. The ride home was thin with trepidation, and Tsuna can see Sensei's knuckles turning white. Once they were home, he's dragged out the car and into the house. Sensei isn't gentle with pushing him against the wall and slamming lipstick damp lips on his.

When they were done, everything hurts, and Tsuna can taste the bitterness of cum and the metal in his blood. He can feel the heavy lashings of leather against skin, can see the purplish bruises splotching his chest and stomach. His wrists are lacerated, red from struggling against his constraints.

He thinks of the security guard from the bar, wonders about the possibility of... He remembers his Sensei's words before he left.

"You're mine. Don't you dare even think of yourself as anything but. If not, I would hurt you and everyone who even tries to talk to you."

His eyes flicker closed, and as he falls to a restless sleep, he wonders if he should just stop fighting.

* * *

 **I warned you.**


End file.
